The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program, and in particular, to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program that are capable of realizing a novel reproduction effect.
A reproduction method in the related art is such that when reproducing a still image, one part of an imaging target object that is imaged into the still image is reproduced as if it were in motion.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-66717 is disclosed a reproduction method in which a region, one part of a sequence of images according to the passage of time, is stopped as a static display region at a predetermined time, and other regions are reproduced as dynamic display regions. However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-66717, any one of an image in a region that is superimposed and an image in a region onto which the region is superimposed is stationary in terms of a position in which drawing is provided with respect to a display surface.
Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-124115 is disclosed a reproduction method in which a moving image that is configured from consecutive images is used as a raw material, or relevant consecutive still images and a still image unrelated to the relevant consecutive still images are used as the raw materials, and thus one part of the raw material is reproduced as if it were in motion. However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-124115, only the image that is superimposed is dynamic in terms of a position in which rendering is provided with respect to a display surface. Furthermore, an unrelated image is used in an image onto which an image is superimposed and in the image that is superimposed.